Forward Error Correction (FEC) is a technique used for controlling errors in data transmission over unreliable or noisy communication channels. A sender can encode a message in a redundant way by using an error-correcting code (ECC). The redundancy allows the receiver to detect a limited number of errors that may occur anywhere in the message, and often to correct these errors without re-transmission . . . .